The present invention relates to feedback systems and, more particularly, to a free-space force feedback system that can be mounted to an input/output device so as to enable its operator complete ambulatory movement while sensing operator position, motion and torque (input) so that said device can interactively impart a command torque vector force (output).
In a virtual reality system or augmented reality setup, current force feedback devices are bulky and must be anchored support (e.g., set on a table or a stand) or other static surface to impart a force. For example when using a video game joystick, such mechanical feedback devices confine the user to static surfaces needed to push against.
Free space devices as seen in some video game consoles can only generate a vibratory feedback response and audio and/or visual cues, i.e. a “replacement sensation” vibration instead of a realistic force, resulting in poor emulation of reality within virtual or augmented reality environments.
As can be seen, there is a need for a free-space force feedback system that can be mounted to an input/output device so as to enable its operator complete ambulatory movement while operator position, motion and torque (input) so that said device can interactively impart a command torque vector force (output).